


Side of the argument

by MadsDragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: :P, Blep :P, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Don't really know what I'm doing, Fluff, I apologise, I mean it, I might make an AU or a fic out of this, Its like really short, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Me just messing around, Oops, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Really Damn Short, Roman Sanders - Freeform, SLIMEY BOI, Shopping??, This is really bad I'm sorry, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, based on an image, idk - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, snek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsDragon/pseuds/MadsDragon
Summary: The sides go shopping?Just a really short thing I wrote, I think I was going to do something with it but... OH WELL!(IDK)





	Side of the argument

They entered the bright, air-conditioned mall. It was a welcomed change that brought the friends great relief from the hot Florida climate. The first friend stopped and span on his heels to face the others.

“Okay! We only buy things that are on the list. That means no looking at makeup or clothes or flirting with boys.” He turned to a man that almost looked like a royal and with a stern expression on his face, “Roman.” Roman crossed his arms, pouting.

“Thomas! You’re no fun!” He exclaimed dramatically.

Thomas rolled is eyes and turned to an emo looking man that looked like he came straight out of a Tim Burton film. “Virgil no going into hot topic.”

Virgil let out a grumpy groan. Roman pulled a face and stuck out his tongue at the emo, earning him a sharp punch on the shoulder. Roman pulled the man in and gave him a quick kiss, making him turn bright red. Thomas smiled at the two lovebirds and shifted his gaze to a man in a light blue polo, a cat jumper tied around his shoulders and thick, black glasses. 

“Patton, no going into pet stores or touching anything!”

“But kiddo-“ Patton began to protest.

“Sorry Patt. No buts.”

“Awwww!” Thomas laughed at the dad friends ironically childish attitude, before turning to another man with similar glasses. Instead of the other’s happier demeanour he held a blank expression that seemed serious, probably because of his neck tie.

“Logan no going into science stores.” Logan’s face turned to slight displeasure before returning to his usual nonchalant. 

“And Deceit be nice,”

“Damn it.” Deceit growled, slipping his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans.

“Right!” Thomas finished, clapping his hands together, his expression quickly switching form serious to happy, he really was a great actor. “Chop chop everyone! Go get your assigned items.” Patton took Logan by the hand and skipped off, while Roman and Virgil ran off together and Deceit simply grumbled grumpily and sauntered off. Thomas smiled at his friends before heading to his own assigned store. They always made shopping interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I mean? REALLY. DAMN. SHORT!  
> I don't really know, I found it in a old WIP folder and just sorta went "oh what the heck"


End file.
